Hurdles are used in athletic training and competition for sports activities combining running and jumping. The objective in hurdling is to clear the hurdles in minimum time. Hurdling requires running speed, jumping ability, as well as a high level of coordination to allow the hurdler to properly set strides and launch properly timed jumps to clear the hurdles. Novice hurdlers often step on or trip over a hurdle. Consequently, hurdles that easily tip over, break away or bend away have been proposed. These types of designs have met with varying degrees of success, as disadvantages remain. Improved designs are needed.